


The Impossible Wishes List

by bluebeari



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Nico is afraid, it's the scooby gang's everyday routine, riario wants to kill someone, zo isn't happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeari/pseuds/bluebeari
Summary: It's Christmas Day, and in Andrea del Verrochio's workshop, everything seems to work.... well, almost everything





	

 

It was snowing in Florence for the first time in forever.

Well, maybe not the first time in decades, but the first time for a while. And Zoroaster was delighted. Now, it really sounded like Christmas. The Medici were obviously preparing some extravagant festivities, as always - but maybe not as good as the Columbina Day - and Leo gave him one more to-buy list.  
Or that was what Zo expected.

In Andrea’s workshop, everybody else spent the following morning putting up Christmas decorations. Zo could not remember Andrea ever being in such a good mood; he was actually singing carols, apparently delighted that he was to have company over Christmas. And Leo was happy, too, he didn’t even asked Andrea to shut his fucking mouth and let him think. He was in his hellish working mood of the summer; now he seemed determined that everyone should enjoy themselves as much, if not more than they would have done at the Palazzo, and he worked tirelessly in the run-up to Christmas Day, cleaning and decorating with their help, so that by the time one week before Christmas everything in Andrea’s workshop was shining in Christmas’ color theme. Red and green and white and gold with fake snow Leo just invented and micro-firs he genetically modified.

Zo couldn’t believe that he didn’t, since one or two weeks, screwed up things. It wasn’t even on _his_ Wishes List !

…. he did –  ask –  no, ordered him, worse.

And Nico just came back in this room with the thing.

“I think it’ll suit you perfectly !” Nico said happily.

“I won’t wear those fucking clothes !” Zo replied. “Give them to Riario ! It’ll suit him better !”

“No way. The Maestro said ‘don’t give anything colored to Riario, the normal-total-black-and-broody Riario is way better’”

Zo didn’t even hesitate on who, between Andrea and Leo, might be the Maestro that Nico was talking about.

“Why do I always have to make fool of myself ?” Zo asked.

Nico opened his mouth.

“Don’t try to reply.”

Nico nodded.

“Just try this out,” the idiot begged. “Please.”

Zo scold him and shook his head yes.

 

###

 

There were papers in the Santa Zo’s suit’s pockets, and he just noticed it when he was vanishing from Andrea’s workshop, trying to avoid people’s looks, and hiding behind all the walls he could find.

He could always say I don’t want to a hundred of time, it will never w—

“Did you find them all ?”

Shit, Zo thought.   
He turned back and glanced angrily at Nico.

“Find what ?”

“The lists,” Nico said. “I didn’t want to give them to you physically because you’d have strangled me and— “

“I can always strangle you now.”

Nico move back a step.

“Er— “

“I have fucking hands, you know ?”

“Yes, but, er—  the lists— “

Zo sighed.

“I want to know what’s in them !” Nico said. “Please ! Show !”

Zo nodded. He started to remove the papers from his pockets.

“Here,” he said. “Take the fucking lists.”

Nico started to read out loud. And he had strange faces. _So this is how I look like when I’m reading Leo’s handwriting_ , Zo thought. Frowning excessively and tilting of the head from one side.

He started to worry.

“What the…”

Nico gave him the first paper.

_\- Socks, those funny ones where the toes are all seperate in rainbow colors_

_\- A sweet horse with go faster stripes_

“Holy shit,” Zo muttered. “Ask Vanessa for knittling the fucking socks. She’s good at it.”

“And… for the… horse ?”

Zo sighed.

“Steal one of Riario’s Andalusian black horses, I think. And paint white stripes on it.”

“If you’re thinking about zebras, they’re not like it !”

“Well, they will be reversed zebras !”

“Nicely phrased,” said a voice behind them.

They turned back. Riario just showed up. And he was smiling. Zo gave a warning glance to Nico, who turned suddenly pale.

“You’ll have to kill me to get one of my horses,” Riario added.

Zo grinned.

“Perfect ! Don’t even have to write a Wish List of my own,” he replied.

Riario raised an eyebrow and started to roll up his sleeves. “When you want,” he said. “It will be my pleasure. To kill you.”

“With a fucking drawing pen ?”

Riario reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his pants and took a… pencil. A drawing pencil from Leo’s. That was the thing Riario was holding, just like someone hold a sword. Zo couldn’t contain a laugh.

“Stop it !” Nico begged. “For once ! It’s Christmas ! Pleaaaase, Zo…”

Zo looked back at Nico.

“I hate your lumpy face,” he said.

“Let me take care of the kiddo’s hand,” Riario said.

Zo nodded.

“You’ll have to kill me for this.”

‘Leave him ALONE!’

Zo and Riario looked round. Old Andrea was almost running at them, arms raised, as if he wanted to catch something. “Leave him alone,” Andrea repeated. He was looking at Zo with every sign of great anger. “What’s he done to you?”

Zo shrugged.

“Well,” he said, appearing to deliberate the point, “he simply fucking exist…”

“We already had this discussion,” Andrea replied coldly. “I don’t want you two to argue again. Girolamo, please throw this pencil away. Both of you, shut your mouths up. It’s CHRISTMAS ! Peace and joy and love in the Hearts !”

“Jesus,” Zo sighed.

“Exactly,” Andrea said. “Because of our Lord you have to stay quiet. And cooperate.”

Zo looked back on Leo’s list. Riario took it from Zo’s hands.

_\- Peace on Earth_

_\- For Zo to become a vegetarian_

_\- A working flying machine because Nico keeps crashing mine_

_\- A new assistant_

_\- For Lorenzo to stop cheating on his wife and love her for once_

They glanced at each other, furiously, but Riario finally drop his pencil.

“I guess I’ll have to give you my horse for that foolish dumbass guy,” he said softly.

“I guess you’ll never going to do it,” Zo replied.

“Try me,” Riario said. “It’s Christmas. And as a gift to you I promise I won’t be too much violent.”

They both heard a huge noise of running footsteps, and Vanessa appeared from nowhere.

“Come on, guys, I’ll knit a customised sweater to the first that can entirely complete Leo’s list !”

Riario rolled his eyes, and, being aware of the danger, she turned on her heel and hurried away.

“I want a sweater,” Zo said.

“Me too,” Riario said.

“ON MY COUNT,” Nico shouted. “ONE —  TWO — “

As always, Zo  cheated by leaving before the countdown was over.

“I hate you,” Riario shouted. “AND I HATE LEONARDO DA VINCI EVEN MORE BECAUSE OF ALL OF THIS STUPIDITY AROUND ME FROM WHICH I CAN’T ESCAPE !”

  
  
  



End file.
